That Boy
by oohsehoonie
Summary: CHAP 6 IS UP!/FOR EVENT "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE"/Luhan yang bosan terus disuruh mencari pacar oleh sahabatnya bertemu Sehun yang sedang membolos di atap. "Memangnya apa pentingnya hal itu untukku?" "XIAO LUHAN,DO KYUNGSOO DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR SEKARANG" "Kenapa?" "Sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo?"/HUNHAN!KAISOO!CHANBAEK!EXO! SEHUN LUHAN!/ it's GS
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan. **

**Other : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo(D.O),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****That boy****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Kalau Jongin sih sering mengajakku ke tempat yang romantis saat kencan" ujar yeoja bermata bulat

"Chanyeol sih selalu mengajakku ke tempat bermain game dan semacamnya" ucap seorang lagi disampingnya

Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya malas. Dirinya diabaikan karena kedua yeoja itu asik membicarakan namjachingu mereka masing-masing.

"Lu~ cepatlah mencari namchin, agar kita bisa melakukan triple date" celetuk sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil

Sedangkan sahabatnya yang bermata bulat hanya terkikik mendengarnya

"Cih, memang apa pentingnya untukku?" Luhan segera beranjak keluar kelas

.

.

"Memangnya apa pentingnya hal itu untukku?" ucap Luhan sambil menendang kaleng minuman yang sudah dihabiskannya semenit lalu

"Hei,jangan membuang sampah sembarangan" namja di depannya memungut kaleng tersebut

Luhan hanya diam mengabaikan namja itu

"Kenapa kau tak masuk kekelas?" ucap namja itu lagi

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Luhan ketus

"Baiklah. Setidaknya ada yang akan menemaniku disini"

Luhan hanya diam. Ya,lebih baik dia disini bersama namja itu daripada mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya itu

Sudah sejam berlalu semenjak kedua siswa itu menghabiskan waktu bersama di atap sekolah, selama itu pula mereka asik dengan kegiatan mereka.

Luhan yang asik menghitung awan yang lewat di atas kepala mereka dan siswa disebelahnya sibuk memandang awan yang dihitung Luhan.

Awalnya namja itu memilih tidur pada kursi panjang yang diletakkan disana tapi langsung tersadar saat Luhan juga ikut berbaring dan mulai menghitung awan-awan itu

"Sudahlah, aku lelah" ujar Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya

"Salahmu sendiri menghitung awan itu tanpa sebab"

"Aku hanya bosan. Memangnya kau sendiri tak bosan daritadi hanya diam menatap awan itu"

"Sedikit" jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum tipis

"Ck" Luhan menatap Sehun sebal

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang bel sudah berbunyi dari semenit lalu" dia berjalan meninggalkan Luhan

.

.

Hari ini Luhan terlihat mengabaikan penjelasan yang diberikan gurunya. Ia malah asik memandangi halaman buku tulisnya yang masih kosong.

"Hey,Lu~" panggil yeoja imut disampingnya

"Mwo?" jawab Luhan

"Tumben sekali kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Han seonsaengnim"

"Kalau seonsaengnim-nya keren aku akan memperhatikannya" jawab Luhan asal

Baekhyun hanya bingung mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ada yang aneh hari ini.

"Jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang jatuh cinta Baekie." Kyungsoo yang berada di depan mereka sudah berbalik dan tersenyum jahil pada Luhan

"Aish,apa-apaan kau Kyung" Luhan memukul lengan Kyungsoo

"XIAO LUHAN,DO KYUNGSOO DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR SEKARANG" teriak Han seonsaengnim

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian. Aku kan belum selesai mencatat" gerutu Luhan

"Bukannya daritadi kau memang tidak melakukan apa-apa" Baekhyun tidak terima disalahkan

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kalian saja" Luhan berjalan menuju tempat kemarin

.

.

"Hhh. Percuma saja" Luhan melihat sekeliling, ternyata yang dicarinya tak ada

"Aih, kenapa aku malah mencarinya" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Ia memutuskan duduk di kursi yang kemarin ditempatinya bersama namja yang tak dikenalnya

Luhan sudah memutuskan tak mengikuti pelajaran sampai pulang nanti,selain malas ada beberapa tugas yang memang belum dikerjakannya.

'Jadi,daripada dihukum yah membolos saja' pikir Luhan

Semenit..

Dua menit..

Tiga menit...

Sepuluh menit..

"Kenapa tak seperti kemarin. Rasanya menyenangkan saat membolos" monolog Luhan

"Ck,sudahlah" Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk saja disana memainkan ponselnya

"Membolos lagi?"

Luhan berbalik, dan menemukan namja yang sejak tadi dicarinya

"Kau juga" ucap Luhan menjaga agar suaranya biasa saja

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin. Kepalaku pusing berada di kelas terus menerus" jawab Luhan

"Bukannya kau selalu memperhatikan guru? Kenapa kali ini merasa seperti itu?"

Luhan terheran mendengar ucapan namja ini. Darimana ia tau kebiasaan Luhan di kelas sedangkan mereka baru bertemu kemarin

"Hey, kita sekelas. Apa kau tak tau?" ucap namja itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan

"Eh? Jinjja? Lalu kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu di kelas?" Tanya Luhan

"Molla"

"Hey,siapa namamu?"

"Oh Thehun"

"Eoh? Thehun? Kyeopta" Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan namja di depannya

"Maksudku Sehun" jawab Sehun malas

"Kau cadel? Yang benar saja? kau sudah berada di sekolah menengah atas, bukan paud lagi" Luhan menahan tawanya

"Diamlah. Ini juga bukan kemauanku" Sehun berjalan menghindari ocehan Luhan

"Ya! tunggu. Jadi kau yang bernama Oh Sehun? Pantas saja aku jarang melihatmu, bagaimana bisa aku melihatmu kalau hampir setiap hari kau bolos terus" Luhan memandang Sehun heran kenapa anak ini selalu membolos

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu" ujar Sehun yang merasa risih akan tatapan Luhan

"Apa kau selalu diam disini saat pelajaran" Tanya Luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Woah, daebak. Bagaimana bisa kau tak mendapat teguran atau semacamnya" Luhan memandang Sehun heran

"Tak perlu memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu"

Luhan hanya diam memandang Sehun kagum

"Hey, temani aku ke kantin" Sehun menarik Luhan tiba-tiba

"Aku tak lapar. Kau sendiri saja" Luhan berusaha melepas pegangan Sehun

"Sudah ikut saja." Sehun tetap menarik Luhan sampai ke kantin

.

.

"Baekkie, itu namja yang kuceritakan" bisik Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun

"Mana?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kyungsoo

"Itu yang bersama Luhan. Mereka berdua tampak dekat" Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun

"Bukannya dia Oh Sehun? Sekelas dengan kita kan? Apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Molla. Hanya saja kemarin aku melihat mereka berdua saat mencari Luhan yang tak masuk saat pelajaran terakhir. Dan hari ini mereka berdua lagi-lagi bersama. Bisa kutebak sampai pelajaran terakhir nanti Luhan akan menghilang lagi" Kyungsoo memasang pose berpikirnya

"Tapi Luhan kan murid teladan. Mana bisa dia berubah hanya karena namja itu" ujar Baekhyun tak yakin

"Cinta itu bisa merubah segalanya Baek. Segalanya." Ujar Kyungsoo penuh penekanan

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo

.

.

"Apa benar kau ingin ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Sehun tak yakin

Luhan mengangguk mantap "Daripada dihukum seonsaengnim karena tidak mengerjakan tugas lebih baik aku ikut denganmu"

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Selama ini Luhan kan selalu mengerjakan tugas, kenapa bisa ia tidak mengerjakannya hari ini

"Yasudahlah, terserah kau saja. kajja" Sehun mengajak Luhan menuju tempat motornya berada

.

.

Seharian itu Luhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti rumah makan,game center bahkan sampai toko buku. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke sekolah yang sudah sepi untuk mengambil tas dan Sehun pun mengantar Luhan pulang

Sesampai dirumah, Luhan langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat hari ini dilaluinya bersama namja yang baru saja dikenalnya. Oh Sehun.

.

.

Luhan sedang mencatat apa yang tengah ditulis seonsaengnim di papan. Jika kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya tangan Luhan sudah sangat pegal namun karena catatan ini akan diperiksa dengan berat hati akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk mencatatnya. Luhan melirik kebarisan tempat duduk paling belakang tempat Sehun duduk jika masuk ke kelas.

'Lagi-lagi anak itu bolos' pikir Luhan

Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian kemarin

_Flashback_

_"Sehun,bisakah kau pelankan motornya? Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana?" ucap Luhan sambil memegang baju seragam Sehun_

_Bukannya memelankan laju motornya, Sehun malah mempercepat lajunya hingga Luhan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun tersenyum tipis_

_._

_._

_"Yeoja macam apa kau ini. Makan es krim saja masih belepotan" ujar Sehun seraya menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna birunya_

_Luhan hanya tertawa sebelum kembali menikmati es krim yang dibelikan Sehun untuknya_

_Sehun membersihkan noda es krim di sekitar bibir Luhan saat menyadari Luhan tak akan mengambil sapu tangannya karena yeoja itu sedang asik bersama es krim vanilla-nya_

_._

_._

Luhan merona mengingat kejadian kemarin. Entah kenapa setiap memikirkan Sehun ia selalu seperti ini.

"Hey,jangan melamun saja" sebuah suara menyadarkan Luhan

Luhan menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Sehun sudah duduk disebelahnya

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Luhan, perhatikan penjelasan saya" teguran seonsaengnim sukses membuat Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dan mengabaikan Sehun yang tampak menertawakannya

.

.

Luhan sedang merapikan barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang saat Sehun seenaknya merebut tasnya lalu menarik Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika ingin mengajak orang pulang bersama?" omel Luhan saat mereka akan menaiki motor Sehun

"Jika kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya baru kau saja yang pernah kuajak pulang bersama" jawab Sehun sambil memakai helm-nya

Luhan sedikit merasa bangga karena ucapan Sehun barusan, itu artinya Sehun tak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain selain Luhan bukan?

'Aish,apa yang patut dibanggakan. Kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini'

"Cepat naik" Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari kegiatannya

"Ehm, Sehun kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat sudah naik ke motor Sehun

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Sehun balik bertanya

"Eh? Jadi kau tak tau akan pergi kemana?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Memangnya kau tak bosan berada dirumah terus menerus? Bahkan keluar bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun sangat jarang"

Luhan tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun, tampaknya Sehun benar-benar mengetahui dirinya luar dalam

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau yang tentukan kita akan kemana" ucapan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun tersenyum puas

.

.

"Mulai besok kau akan kujemput. Jadi jangan sampai bangun terlambat" ucap Sehun saat ia mengantar Luhan pulang

Luhan yang saat itu sudah sangat kelelahan hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta mengingatkan Sehun untuk berhati-hati dijalan

.

.

"Lu, kita terlambat. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sehun saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah

"Mianhae" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Sehun

Tanpa sadar Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum tipis

"YA! KALIAN SUDAH TERLAMBAT MASIH SAJA BERDIRI DISINI. CEPAT MASUK"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan, tapi apa salahnya berikan sedikit review kalian.**

**Mari lestarikan fanfic HUNHAN sudah mulai berkurang**

**Makasih banyak untuk kalian yanng meriview. review kalian sangat author hargai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan(GS). **

**Other : Baekhyun(GS),Kyungsoo(GS),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**That boy****"**

.

.

_._

"_Lu, kita terlambat. Bagaimana ini?" ucap Sehun saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah_

"_Mianhae" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Sehun_

_Tanpa sadar Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum tipis_

"_YA! KALIAN SUDAH TERLAMBAT MASIH SAJA BERDIRI DISINI. CEPAT MASUK"_

.

.

.

"Luhan, kajja kita pulang bersama" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Luhan

"Ehm,Baekkie sepertinya besok saja hari ini aku ingin mampir ke toko buku" Tolak Luhan lembut

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana bersama. Aku juga akan membeli beberapa buku" celetuk Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping Luhan

"Tapi aku akan mampir ke beberapa tempat sebelum kesana" Luhan mencoba menolak ajakan kedua sahabatnya itu

"Aih, Luhan kau ini kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini selalu menjauh dari kami" protes Baekhyun

"Ani. Luhan hanya ingin pulang bersamaku" Sehun muncul dihadapan ketiganya

"Jika kalian tak keberatan kami duluan" Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari kedua sahabat Luhan

.

.

"Sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun saat sedang menemani Luhan membeli buku

"Aniya,hanya saja mereka sekarang lebih sering bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing. Jika kemana-mana pasti selalu ada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang menemani Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Aku jadi seperti pengganggu diantara mereka" jawab Luhan sambil tertawa

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Dia tau betul perasaan Luhan karena Jongin juga sering mengajaknya jalan bersama Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan Sehun pamit undur diri karena merasa tidak nyaman berada diantara dua orang yang tengah berkencan

"Ayo pulang. Buku-buku ini sudah cukup untuk menemaniku saat libur seminggu ini" Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya

"Apa kau tak berencana liburan bersama temanmu? Bukankah sangat membosankan berada di rumah terus menerus?"

"Aniya. Lagipula Kyungsoo dan Baekie pasti sibuk bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jadi itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan" Luhan tersenyum mengingat kkedua sahabatnya kini perlahan makin dekat dengan kekasih masing-masing

.

.

"Sehun,kau tak ingin mampir dulu? Sepertinya akan hujan jalanan akan licin nanti" tawar Luhan

"Tenang saja Lu, aku akan berhati-hati. Cepat masuk sebelum hujan turun"

Luhan menuruti kata Sehun, berjalan masuk kerumahnya dengan cepat kemudian tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu sebelum menutup pintu. Sedangkan Sehun dengan hati berdebar melihat Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Baru terhitung dua hari semenjak libur sekolah, namun Luhan sudah merasa bosan dirumahnya yang sepi. Kedua orang tua-nya sedang pergi menyelesaikan bisnis di China. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama beberapa maid dan seorang supir.

Buku-buku yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu bersama Sehun tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Lama-lama Luhan juga bosan membaca buku yang genre-nya sama. Ia menyesal kemarin tak membeli buku dari berbagai genre malah memilih yang bergenre romance. Entah kenapa kemarin saat bersama Sehun ia memilih buku itu padahal biasanya ia akan memilih buku dengan genre mystery.

Luhan baru akan pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan saat melihat motor Sehun terparkir di depan rumahnya. Sehun sedang bersandar pada motornya sambil mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya kemudian mendekatkan ke telinganya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel di tangan Luhan berbunyi,namun Luhan menolak panggilan tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju kearah Sehun

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Lu,kau membuatku terkejut" ujar Sehun saat menyadari sosok yang dicarinya sudah berada di hadapannya

"Mianhae, tapi untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Aniya, kau datang tepat waktu. Aku bosan berada dirumah terus"

"Ya,lalu?"

"Kau harus menemaniku selama liburan ini. Ya? mau ya Sehun?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap

"Arra. Kau mau melakukan apa hari ini?"

"Bermain di Amusement park!" jawab Luhan bersemangat

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Masuklah kedalam dan tunggu aku berganti baju" Luhan menarik Sehun ke dalam rumahnya

"jangan terburu-buru Lu,kau lebih baik mandi daripada hanya berganti baju. Aku akan menunggumu" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan merona karena Sehun menyadari dirinya belum mandi. -.-

Sehun menatap sekeliling rumah Luhan, tampak sepi. Pantas saja Luhan bosan di rumah ini

Matanya menatap sebuah foto Luhan bersama keluarganya, menampilkan kedua orang tua Luhan dan Luhan sendiri di antaranya. Luhan pasti kesepian selama ini. kedua orang tuanya lebih sering berada di China untuk mengurus bisnis mereka meniggalkan Luhan disini.

"Hei Sehun, ayo berangkat" Sehun melihat Luhan sudah bersiap di depan pintu

Namun, mungkin hari ini cuaca sedang tak bersahabat, saat mereka keluar dari rumah Luhan ternyata langit sedang mendung dan ketika mereka akan meninggalkan rumah Luhan tetes-tetes air pun jatuh dari langit. Dengan sangat terpaksa keduanya pun kembali memasuki rumah itu.

"Hei, kita bisa kesana besok"

Ini sudah sore dan hujan belum juga behenti. Sehun frustasi karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam memandang keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah Luhan. Dirinya berusaha membuat yeoja itu tak bosan tapi ia malah di acuhkan seperti ini.

"Lu,kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berjalan-jalan besok dan beberapa hari lagi"

"Tapi bagimana jika besok hujan? " tanya Luhan melirik Sehun

"Pasti besok cuacanya akan cerah lagi" ujar Sehun yakin

"Baiklah, kau mau minum apa biar kuambilkan"

"Terserah kau saja"

Setelah Luhan pergi mengambil minum, kini giliran Sehun menatap tajam keluar jendela. Jika saja bukan karena hujan ini ia, sudah bersenang-senang bersama Luhan dan mungkin saja ia Sudah mengungkapkan perasaanya sekarang. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ya, memang Sehun menyukai Luhan semenjak ia melihat gadis itu. Entah bagaimana perasaan Luhan padanya yang penting ia akan berusaha jujur pada Luhan tentang perasaannya. Yang penting perasaanya tersampaikan.

.

.

.

"Sehun,aku mau naik bianglala"

Disinilah mereka, menaiki wahana yang ada di Amusement park satu persatu tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang telah mereka habiskan disana.

"Lu,bisakah kita istirahat?"

Luhan menatap namja disebelahnya tampak kelelahan dan nafasnya tidak teratur

"Heh? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang yang selesai marathon?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Bukankah orang ini yang mengajaknya berkeliling tanpa membiarkan dirinya beristirahat barang semenit pun? Lalu kenapa yeoja di depannya ini bertanya kenapa Sehun bisa terlihat kelelahan seperti ini? Luhan ini polos atau apa. Entahlah,hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Tunggu disini. Akan kubelikan minum. Lalu setelah itu kita harus segera naik bianglala" Sehun hanya mengangguk. Luhan terlihat ingin sekali naik bianglala. Sehun jadi tidak tega mengajaknya pulang.

"Sehun ini minumanmu. Cepatlah antriannya panjang sekali, nanti kita tidak bisa melihat matahari terbenam kalau terlambat" Luhan menarik-narik Sehun

"Lu,pelan-pelan" ucap Sehun khawatir saat Luhan hampir menambrak pagar pembatas

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri hanya menertawai kecerobohannya tanpa perduli dengan wajah khawatir Sehun

"Yeay, Sehun ayo naik. Sebentar lagi mataharinya akan terbenam. Sunset! Sunset!" heboh Luhan sehingga menarik perhatian anak kecil yang berada di sekitar mereka

Sehun hanya mampu mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah yeoja di hadapannya

"Indah kan Sehun?" ucap Luhan saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di puncak bianglala

'Ya, tapi lebih indah dirimu' ucap Sehun dalam hati

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Luhan bingung sedari tadi tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun

"Ehm,Lu dengarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Sehun gugup

"Ya, bicaralah aku akan mendengarmu" ucap Luhan sambil meminum minuman yang tadi dibelinya

"Ehm, wanna be my girlfriend?" Tanya Sehun gugup

"Mwo? Sehun-ah, mianhae.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Special for HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT**

**.**

**.**

**Updatenya lama ya? gak nyambung? Jelek? Mianhae mianhae mianhae~ inspirasi baru muncul seketika. Maaf juga kalau gak sesuai harapan readerdeul~**

**Untuk 'On rainy day' mungkin di postnya pas Kai ultah yah~ soalnya baru nyampe tengah dan author hilang inspirasi sama lagi males ngetik. Muehehehe /penyakit author/**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review:**

**Niasw3ty, guest : iya TBC, ini udah lanjut kok walaupun lama. Ehehhe**

**.**

**Jejeosh : ntar sabar aja sampai luhannya mau sama si Sehun ;)**

**.**

**Guest : ciyee ciyeee**

**.**

** .58 : gak usah cuirga lagi, udah kebukti kan di chap ini**

**.**

**Rikha-chan : iya, ini gak pantes ditiru yah. Ehehhe**

**.**

**Levy. : jangan-jangan apa hayooo~**

**.**

**Mybabydeer : itu udah ditambahin tulisannya**

**.**

**Silver Lu, Meriska-Xi : udah kok, udah lanjut**

**.**

**Miireu : iya, author baru nyadar summarynya gak menarik. Makasih banget sarannya yah ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? ;)**

…**..**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Indah kan Sehun?" ucap Luhan saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di puncak bianglala_

_'Ya, tapi lebih indah dirimu' ucap Sehun dalam hati_

_"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Luhan bingung sedari tadi tak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun_

_"Ehm,Lu dengarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Sehun gugup_

_"Ya, bicaralah aku akan mendengarmu" ucap Luhan sambil meminum minuman yang tadi dibelinya_

_"Ehm, wanna be my girlfriend?" Tanya Sehun gugup_

_"Mwo? Sehun-ah, mianhae.."_

.

_._

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan. **

**Other : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo(D.O),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****That boy****"**

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia memutuskan melewati jalan pintas dari belakang sekolahnya untuk bisa sampai ke kelasnya dan menghindari satpam sekolah. Karena yang Sehun tau dari Luhan, ia sekarang sudah terlambat. Tampaknya namja itu benar-benar berniat masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran , bukan membolos seperti biasa. Sehun terlalu sibuk berlari sehingga tak memperhatikan beberapa kelas yang ia lewati masih tampak sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa

"Eh?" Sehun melongo saat melihat kelasnya masih sepi dan hanya terdapat dua orang manusia yang bisa dikategorikan bertubuh kecil sedang menyalin tugas entah siapa.

"Wah lihatlah Soo, siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" celetuk Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun masuk

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun heran

"hm" gumam Sehun. Hari ini dia akan benar-benar mendiami Luhan. Bahkan tadi Sehun tak sempat membuat sarapan untuk ia makan. Sehun menyesal juga tak tinggal bersama orang tuanya dan malah memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

"Untukmu" Kyungsoo meletakan pekerjaan entah siapa di meja Sehun

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya asal kau tau"

"Woah, bahkan kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah sebelum kami. Setan apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu heh?" ucap Baekhyun heboh

"Ya sudah,nanti berikan saja ini pada Jongin yah? Aku dan Baekhyun akan mencari Luhan. Nanti saat Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah datang beritahu mereka jangan mencari kami" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas

Sehun sendiri tak terlalu perduli pada ocehan kedua gadis tersebut memilih tidur saja sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Itu juga kalau Sehun mendengarnya karena sekarang ia sudah memakai headset dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat lagi.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Ada yang aneh dari Luhan dan Sehun" Baekhyun berkoar-koar saat mereka mencari Luhan

"Apanya yang aneh Baek? Bukannya bagus kalau Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran? Kau sendiri yang selama ini menginginkan triple date bersama Luhan" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas

"Sama saja jika Luhan sama sekali tak mau bercerita dengan kita. Aish! Kemana sih anak itu?"

Dan untuk kalian tau, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah sekitar sepuluh menit mencari Luhan, dan sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi oleh siswa semakin mempersulit mereka mencari sosok Luhan yang terbilang mungil seperti mereka

Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun lagi saat melihat Luhan sedang menunggu entah siapa di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah mereka

"Kau ini suka sekali menarikku ya Soo? Santai saja kenapa? Luhan tak akan hilang"

Luhan sendiri menatap kedua sahabatnya aneh. Kenapa juga kedua orang ini lari-lari menghampirinya.

"Oke. Lu, kau sedang apa disini?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih menggerutu dan langsung menatap Luhan

"Eh? Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Bel masuk masih lama kan?"

"Yang benar saja? Bilang saja kau sedang menunggu Sehun kan?"

"Dan sekarang Sehun sudah di kelas. Percuma kau menunggunya disini. Cepat kembali ke kelas sebelum Sehun bosan menunggumu" sambung Kyungsoo

Tanpa memperdulikan kedua sahabatnya, Luhan langsung berlari ke kelasnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak melihat Sehun datang tadi. Luhan benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana kalau Sehun marah karena Luhan membohonginya?

"Ya ampun Kyungsoo! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka Luhan dan Sehun memilik hubungan khusus. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin saja sepertinya tak tau apapun. Mereka berdua benar-benar menyembunyikannya dengan baik" seru Baekhyun heboh

"Menyembunyikan apanya? Jelas-jelas selama ini Luhan dan Sehun terlihat dekat sekali. Kita saja yang terlambat menyadarinya"

"Walau begitu seharusnya Luhan memberitahu kita. Memangnya dia menganggap kita ini apa?"

"Ahhh, mollayo. Sudahlah Baek, nanti saja kita tanyakan pada mereka. Sekarang ayo ke kelas"

Mari tinggalkan kedua mahkluk dengan perbedaan mata yang mencolok ini.

.

.

.

"Hun, Sehun" Luhan menekan-nekan pipi Sehun pelan. Namun namja milky skin itu tetap memejamkan matanya

"Hei, untuk apa kau masuk kelas kalau hanya akan tidur seperti ini terus" Luhan akhirnya mencubit pipi Sehun dengan keras sampai memerah

"Sakit Lu" Sehun akhirnya bagun sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Luhan

"Siapa suruh kau tidur. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" Sehun mengecek jam pada ponselnya, tak ingin dibohongi Luhan lagi

"Siapa suruh kau membohongiku tadi pagi. Kekasihmu ini jadi melewatkan sarapannya" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan. Kebiasaan barunya.

"Woah..woahh. Aku tak salah dengar Hun? Kalian berdua? Sejak kapan?"

"Dan, jangan bilang ini foto kalian berdua?" sambung Jongin sambil mengangkat selembar kertas foto

Sial. Sehun lupa kalo di belakang mereka ada Jongin dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jadi ada yang ingin kalian jelaskan?"

Disinilah Luhan dan Sehun. Di meja paling pojok kantin bersama keempat manusia yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi tentang hubungan mereka

"Apanya? Kan kau yang menyeretku dan Sehun kemari. Harusnya kau dan Kyungsoo juga kekasih kalian yang menjelaskan alasan kenapa membawaku kemari. Aku tak lapar"

"Kami tidak peduli kau lapar atau tidak Lu, kami hanya ingin tau kau dengan Sehun berpacaran atau tidak?" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan lembut saat merasakan Luhan sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Apa kurang jelas ucapan Chanyeol dan Jongin tadi pagi? Meneriaki ke seluruh pejuru kelas bahwa kami berpacaran? Perlu kucium Luhan disini baru kalian percaya?" Sehun mendelik kearah dua teman seperjuangannya. Mereka berdua sukses membuat Luhan dan dirinya dalam mood yang buruk.

Mulai dari mengganggu momen romantis -menurut Sehun- mereka berdua tadi pagi, berteriak pada siswa yang sudah dan baru datang bahwa Luhan dan Sehun sudah resmi berpacaran,memperlihatkan foto mereka berdua sehabis dari bioskop yang sengaja Sehun selipkan di buku tugas Luhan saat mengerjakan tugas bersama. Dan buku itu menjadi bahan rebutan murid lalu berakhir mengerikan dengan sampul terlepas serta kertasnya yang robek dengan tak elit disertai dengan tawa sok polos siswa di kelasnya.

Jika saja itu buku Sehun, ia tidak akan terlalu peduli. Toh, mau berapa kali pun ia tak mengerjakan tugas, asal nilai ujiannya bagus itu tak masalah bagi kedua orang tua Sehun. Tapi, ini milik Luhan, yang terbiasa mengerjakan tugas dan selalu menjadi kebanggaan guru-guru. Beruntung tadi guru yang memberikan tugas itu tak datang. Namun, mood Luhan keburu hancur dan berimbas pada Sehun yang didiami sampai bel istirahat berbunyi tadi.

"Oke. Sejak kapan? Bahkan ini baru hari pertama masuk sekolah" Tanya Jongin penasaran

"Sejak liburan" jawab Luhan singkat

"Ho, jadi kau terus menolak pergi bersama kami karena Sehun" ujar Baekhyun

"Kau juga menolak ajakanku dan Jongin" Chanyeol menuding Sehun seenaknya

"Jika aku ikut bersama kalian, ujung-ujungnya aku seperti obat nyamuk ditengah para nyamuk seperti kalian"

"Setidaknya kau bisa datang bersama Luhan. Triple date!" ujar Baekhyun berbinar

"Yayaya. Terserah kalian saja. Semua sudah jelas kan? Kau dan Kyungsoo tidak perlu seheboh ini. Luhan aman bersamaku, dan setidaknya dia tak akan kesepian saat kalian berdua sibuk bersama kekasih idiot kalian ini. Kajja Lu"

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa kau selipkan fotonya di buku tugasku?"

"Mianhae. Aku kira kau akan memeriksanya lagi saat aku pulang"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memeriksanya lagi kalau kau langsung menelponku saat tiba dirumah?"

"Mianhae Lu, lagipula kenapa kau ini terlihat tak suka saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tau? Apa kau tak bersungguh-sungguh saat menerimaku?" pandangan Sehun yang tadinya lembut berubah tajam pada Luhan

Luhan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun kaget

"Pabo! Kenapa kau sampai berpikiran begitu? Oh Sehun kau ini benar-benar pabo" Luhan memukul bagian-bagian tubuh Sehun yang dapat ia raih saat itu. Dan kepala Sehun menjadi sasaran utama Luhan

"Oke,oke. Aku hanya beranda Lu, hentikan sekarang atau kau akan mempunyai kekasih idiot" Sehun berusaha menahan tangan kecil yang memukulinya dengan brutal. Mencoba menangkapnya selembut mungkin agar Luhan tak kesakitan saat Sehun menahan tangannya

"Aku memang sudah mempunyai kekasih yang super idiot. Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu. Terserah kau saja kalau masih menganggapku seperti itu, percuma aku disini sedangkan kau sendiri sudah tak percaya lagi padaku. Padahal ini belum genap sebulan"

Luhan berhenti memukul kekasihnya itu dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang seenaknya saja menuduhnya begitu

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu belum genap sebulan? Kenapa kau seakan-akan bersikap seperti hubungan kita sudah berakhir? Ya! Luhan, tunggu dulu"

.

.

.

Luhan tampak serius mengerjakan tugas dari guru matematikanya. Ia baru saja mendapat teguran dari sang guru sepulang sekolah tadi. Katanya nilai Luhan menurun. Yah, walaupun hanya turun sedikit tapi guru matematikanya itu memang sangat sensitive jika menyangkut nilai. Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Luhan, Sehun juga patut disalahkan karena banyak menyita waktu Luhan, walaupun ia juga menikmati saat-saat bersama Sehun.

Memikirkan Sehun membuat Luhan kembali kesal. Kekasihnya itu sungguh idiot mengatakan Luhan tak serius dengannya. Bahkan nilai Luhan sampai turun hanya gara-gara memikirkan namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu. Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, sudah lelah berkutat dengan soal matematika selama satu setengah jam dan pikirannya tentang Sehun. Bahkan soal-soal yang biasa ia kerjakan selama tiga puluh menit sekarang belum habis dikerjakannya. Yah walaupun hanya tersisa dua nomor, Luhan tetap saja malas mengerjakannya apalagi kalau sudah memikirkan Sehun seperti saat ini.

'Selamat Sehun, kau berhasil membuatku seperti orang gila seperti orang gila' pikir Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya

Drrtt..drrtt..drrtt..

Luhan melirik ke arah ponselnya yang terabaikan di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Luhan mengabaikan panggilan masuk tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera disana. Dipikirnya hanya Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang ingin menanyakan tugas matematika. Luhan memilih untuk memandang langit sore yang menampakan semburat merah dan oranye. Luhan lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan memilih untuk tidur sebentar.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, kemudian menutupnya lagi sebentar dan membukanya kembali, membiasakan diri dengan keadaan remang-remang kamarnya.

Ia melihat jam dan segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi saat melihat ternyata sekarang sudah malam dan ia ketiduran sangat lama.

Sehabis mandi, Luhan memutuskan untuk segera turun kebawah karena rasa lapar yang menyerangnya. Setengah berharap maid baru di rumahnya menyiapkan makanan yang sesuai dengan selera Luhan, karena maid yang lama sedang meminta ijin pulang untuk menjenguk anaknya.

Luhan hampir saja berteriak saat melihat gumpalan selimut di atas sofanya bergerak sendiri. Untung saja dirinya melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari dalam selimut itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran dan sedikit takut, Luhan mendekati orang itu untuk membangunkannya

"Hei" Luhan menepuk-nepuk selimut yang dipakai orang tersebut

Karena tak mendapat respon, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk membuka selimut itu, setidaknya hanya untuk memastikan orang ini bukan penjahat atau semacamnya

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Bonus_

_""Ya, bicaralah aku akan mendengarmu" ucap Luhan sambil meminum minuman yang tadi dibelinya_

_"Ehm, wanna be my girlfriend?" Tanya Sehun gugup_

_"Mwo? Sehun-ah, mianhae.."_

_Sehun menunduk. Ia memang sudah siap saat Luhan menolaknya tapi ia tak mengira akan sesakit ini_

_"Mianhae, aku tak mendengar ucapanmu Hun" Luhan tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa. _

_Tak taukah Luhan bahwa Sehun mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Luhan?_

_"Eh? Sudah lupakan saja Lu" nyali Sehun sudah ciut. Takut ditolak_

_Mereka berdua masih saja berdiam diri saat turun dari bianglala sampai dalam perjalanan ke rumah Luhan_

_"Hun" Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka_

_"Ne?"_

_"Kalau aku bilang mau bagaimana? Tanya Luhan sebelum turun ke rumahnya_

_"Mau apa?"_

_"Ehm, itu ucapanmu tadi di bianglala. Aku mau kok jadi kekasihmu. Sebenarnya aku mendengarnya hanya saja aku terlaluterlalu gugup" Luhan segera mengecup pipi Sehun dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya_

_"Ya! Luhan. Kau curang" teriak Sehun _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Jelek? Ancur? Yasudahlah baca saja yah?

Author udah lama nelantarin fanfic ini. Baru muncul semangat lagi saat ngeliat pathcodenya si Sehun. Disana Sehun lagi ngeliat gerhana matahari kan? Itu kalian inget gak waktu jaman what is love kan Sehun ngeliatnya bareng Luhan, eh sekarang Sehun ngeliatnya sendirian.. miris kan?

Terus, siapa yang udah denger lagu-lagu di album EXODUS? Menurut kalian mana lagu yang paling keren? Kalo auhtor sih playboy sama exodus/gak nanya/

Okeh, akhir kata

**_Review please?_**

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Luhan membuka matanya, kemudian menutupnya lagi sebentar dan membukanya kembali, membiasakan diri dengan keadaan remang-remang kamarnya._

_Ia melihat jam dan segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi saat melihat ternyata sekarang sudah malam dan ia ketiduran sangat lama._

_Sehabis mandi, Luhan memutuskan untuk segera turun kebawah karena rasa lapar yang menyerangnya. Setengah berharap maid baru di rumahnya menyiapkan makanan yang sesuai dengan selera Luhan, karena maid yang lama sedang meminta ijin pulang untuk menjenguk anaknya._

_Luhan hampir saja berteriak saat melihat gumpalan selimut di atas sofanya bergerak sendiri. Untung saja dirinya melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari dalam selimut itu._

_Dengan rasa penasaran dan sedikit takut, Luhan mendekati orang itu untuk membangunkannya_

_"Hei" Luhan menepuk-nepuk selimut yang dipakai orang tersebut_

_Karena tak mendapat respon, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk membuka selimut itu, setidaknya hanya untuk memastikan orang ini bukan penjahat atau semacamnya_

_"Sehun?"_

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan. **

**Other : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo(D.O),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"****That boy****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sibuk menyuruh maidnya mencari obat untuk penurun panas sedangkan Luhan membawa Sehun ke kamar tamu -Ia malu membawa Sehun kemarnya-. Ia sangat khawatir dengan suhu tubuh Sehun yang sangat tinggi. Sedangkan yang dikhawatirkan hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu Oh Sehun. Sekarang cepat minum obat ini" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan obat dan segelas air yang di dapatnya dari maid rumahnya.

"Yakin tak ingin mengobatiku sendiri Lu?" dahi Luhan berkerut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tak mengerti ucapan Sehun.

"Sepertinya sedikit pelukan darimu akan mengurangi panasku"

"Atau mau kucium saja?" lanjut Sehun saat melihat Luhan terdiam

"Ya! Oh Sehun, kau ini sedang sakit masih saja mesum" Luhan memukul Sehun dengan bantal.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Sehun menarik bantal yang dipegang Luhan sehingga Luhan jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Sehun.

"Woah Lu, kau mau lebih dari ciuman?" Sehun tersenyum mesum pada kekasihnya

" Berhentilah menggodaku Sehun. Sekarang minum obatmu"

Sehun akhirnya menuruti perintah Luhan. Kepalanya mulai pening sekarang dan ia tak mau kebersamaannya dengan Luhan terganggu hanya karena kepalanya pusing.

"Tunggu. Apa kau sudah makan Hun?" Luhan berdecak saat melihat Sehun menggeleng

"Bagaimana bisa kau minum obat tanpa makan. Tunggu disini biar kuambilkan makanan dulu" Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Tampaknya tanpa perlu ia meminta maaf Luhan bahkan sudah melupakan masalah mereka karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sehun melihat jam di ponselnya,tampaknya ia harus memperlama waktu agar bisa menginap di rumah Luhan, ia cukup bosan di apartemennya yang sepi itu.

"Cha, makanlah. Setelah itu baru kau boleh minum obatnya" Luhan datang menyodorkan makanan yang diambilnya namun Sehun tetap diam

"Wae? Apa kau tak suka pasta?"

"Ani. Hanya saja jika kau yang menyuapiku pasti rasanya lebih enak"

Luhan mendesah pelan. Sehun ini memang banyak maunya, tapi ia tetap menyuapi Sehun pada akhirnya

"Kau makanlah juga Lu,kau belum makan kan?"

"Nanti. Setelah mengurusi bayi besar sepertimu" Luhan menyuapkan Sehun sesendok pasta lagi

"Mwo? Enak saja mengataiku bayi. Tapi Lu, kau harus makan juga, ini sudah lewat jam makanmu."

" . Setelah ini aku akan makan Hun"

"Mianhae tak bisa mengantarmu membeli makan. Kau pasti tak suka dengan masakan maidmu kan? Tadi aku akan mengantarmu seperti kemarin tapi kata maidmu kau tak menjawab panggilannya. Jadi kupikir kau masih marah padaku"

"Dan kau menunggu di luar? Idiot"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Pemilik rumah saja tak mau menemuiku mana mungkin aku masuk seenaknya" Luhan terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan kata lain, bisa diartikan Luhan adalah penyebab Sehun menunggunya diluar dengan suhu rendah di malam hari.

"Hiks..mianhae. tadi aku ketiduran dan tak mendengar panggilan maidku. Harusnya kau jangan menungguku diluar. Harusnya tadi kau masuk saja. Hiks" Sehun terkikik melihat tingkah Luhan. Sikap manja dan cengengnya telah keluar dan itu artinya Luhan akan merengek dan bermanja-manja dengan Sehun. Ini yang Sehun tunggu sedari tadi walaupun ia juga cukup nyaman dengan sikap Luhan yang ingin mengurusnya saat sakit.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang sini aku yang gantian menyuapimu. Aku tak mau kekasihku ini sakit hanya karena terlambat makan" dan adegan suap-menyuap terjadi diantara pasangan ini.

.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan kembali setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menginap di rumah yeojanya itu hanya saja panggilan dari orang tuanya memaksa Sehun untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

Dengan kepala yang masih pusing dan suhu badan yang amat tinggi Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya yang untungnya hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dari rumah Luhan

"Sehun kau sudah datang? Omo! Kenapa kau terlihat pucat dan badanmu sepanas ini?" seru eommanya khawatir saat meliha keadaan Sehun

"Jangan khawatir. Tadi Sehun sudah minum obat, eomma tenang saja"

"Apa kau sanggup untuk menghadiri makan malam dengan rekan bisnis appa?" Sehun menoleh kearah appanya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga

"Bukankah ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan malam appa?"

"Ya,kau benar. Tapi rekan appa baru saja mendarat dari Jepang dan sedang menuju kemari. Kami akan membicarakan perjodohanmu dengan putrinya"

Sehun sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan appanya, hanya saja dia berusaha memasang wajah seperti biasa. Percuma saja ia melawan toh appanya akan tetap pada keputusannya. Yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah membuat agar wanita yang akan dijodohkan olehnya menolak perjodohan dengannya.

"Kuharap kau tak menyita banyak waktuku. Besok aku masih harus pergi ke sekolah" ucap Sehun pada appanya yang masih duduk dengan tenang diatas sofa

"Sejak kapan kau mulai memikirkan sekolah Oh Sehun? Kau bahkan tau tanpa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah kau akan naik kelas dan sudah pasti lulus" Ya. Sehun tau itu dengan pasti. Makanya selama ini ia tak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran di kelas dan nilai saat ujian karena ia sudah yakin akan naik kelas dengan mudah. Walaupun selama ini nilai-nilai Sehun lumayan bagus.

"Sudahlah. Kita harus bersiap menyambut mereka. Sehun pergilah ke kamarmu, sudah eomma siapkan baju untukmu disana"

Sehun segera naik dan memakai kemeja yang telah disiapkan eommanya tanpa memakai jas setelan yang juga disiapkan bersama kemeja itu. Dirinya bersumpah untuk membuat calon yang ditunangkan dengannya itu tak tertarik sedikit pun dengannya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Luhan asal kalian tau saja.

Dengan sengaja dibiarkan kemejanya tak tersisip pada celananya,rambut belakangnya juga sengaja tak mau Sehun sisir. Sempat terpikir oleh Sehun untuk tak mengancing dua kancing bagian atas kemejanya namun diurungkannya niat itu karena hanya Luhan yang boleh melihatnya. Sehun terkikik dengan pikiran anehnya itu. Entah kenapa semenjak bertemu Luhan ia sangat sering bertingkah dan berpikiran aneh-aneh.

Sehun berlari ke ruang tengah tempat tadi ia berbincang dengan kedua orangtuanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh appanya

"shit" Sehun mengumpat pelan saat melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Luhan mulai bosan berdiam diri bersama Sehun. Sejak tadi namja itu hanya mendengus tak jelas dan membuat Luhan bosan karena tak diajak berbicara seperti biasanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, masih tiga puluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Memang keduanya sudah berjanji untuk selalu datang empat puluh lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua saat mengucapkan janji seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan senang-senang saja selama itu bersama Sehun. Mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah, walaupun sering juga menghabiskan waktu di rumah Luhan dan apartement Sehun, suasananya akan berbeda dengan di sekolah. Tapi, sekarang Luhan malah merutuki kegiatan datang pagi mereka jika Sehun terus bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku akan ke kantin sebentar" Luhan sudah tak tahan dengan keterdiaman Sehun memilih untuk keluar saja. Mungkin ada orang lain diluar yang bisa diajaknya berbicara

"Jangan bodoh Lu, mana ada kantin yang buka sepagi ini" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan saat yeoja itu akan meninggalkannya

"Oh, oke" Luhan duduk kembali dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain game daripada mati kebosanan

"Mianhae ne? Aku sedang ada masalah dengan appaku" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan membalikan badan Luhan. Sehingga Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi dari belakang.

Luhan dapat merasakan kepala Sehun disandarkan pada punggungnya, seketika wajah Luhan memerah karena tingkah Sehun

"Apa masalahnya serius?" Luhan mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin walaupun ia tau pasti Sehun bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja sepertinya appaku akan tetap pada pendiriannya"

"Bicarakanlah baik-baik dengannya Hun" Luhan mengusap-usap jari Sehun yang sekarang berada di pinggangnya

"Akan kucoba" ucap Sehun pelan lalu membawa Luhan dalam ciuman yang lembut

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Yuhu~ adakah yang nunggu fanfic ini? Lama update yah? Mianhae author sibuk sama kegiatan di sekolah. Makasi banyak yang udah review sama fav/follow cerita ini. Author tanpa kalian hanyalah butiran debu/alay/

Yang mau kenalan atau nanya-nanya bisa add line author : Oohsehoonie

Author gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu karena ini juga author ngepost ffnya ditengah kesibukan mengerjakan tugas di malam hari. Tapi review kalian semua sudah author baca dan sangat author hargai...

Mengenai chapter ini adakah kritik maupun saran?


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan. **

**Other : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo(D.O),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**That boy****"**

.

.

.

Sehun pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Appanya berpesan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, bukan ke apartemennya. Malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Yah,kemarin itu baru orang tuanya saja. Dan yang membuat Sehun kesal saat melihat mereka adalah karena mereka itu termasuk orang-orang yang dihormati dan disayangi Sehun. Dengan kata lain ia tak mau mengecewakan atau menyakiti mereka karena menolak perjodohan dengan putri mereka.

Terlihat senyum puas appanya saat Sehun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Appanya pasti tau dirinya tak akan membantah. Jika Sehun adalah anak durhaka ia yakin air yang ada di tangannya sudah mendarat pada wajah appanya sekarang.

Sehun bahkan tak menyentuh makanan sejak pagi karena beban pikirannya sangat menumpuk. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan tapi disisi lain ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan paman dan bibi yang selama ini ia sayangi sama seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

Dulu, Sehun itu sering ditinggal berpergian oleh orang tuanya. Saat itu Sehun masih tinggal di Jepang karena appanya membuka perusahaan disana, dan paman juga bibi yang semalam bertemu dengannya itu yang selalu mengurusnya saat appa dan eommanya sedang sibuk. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti orang tua Sehun.

Tapi seingat Sehun mereka tak memiliki anak. Kalaupun iya, pasti anak mereka berumur sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Sehun karena Sehun pindah ke Korea saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun dan paman dan bibi itu belum memiliki anak. Yang benar saja appanya akan menjodohkannya dengan anak di bawah umur.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan permasalahan itu, Sehun langsung naik ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk menelpon kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Sudah sampai di rumah Lu?" ujar Sehun saat panggilannya dijawab

'_Kau bahkan baru saja mengantarku pulang Sehun' _Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tau kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Nanti malam appa dan eomma mengajakku makan malam bersama" Sehun mulai berbicara lagi

'_Kau pikir hanya appa dan eommamu saja yang bisa mengajak makan. Nanti malam appa dan eommaku juga mengajakku makan malam'_

"Mereka sudah pulang?"

'_Ya. Tadi malam'_

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kau tidak sendiri malam ini" Sehun kemudian menutup panggilannya tanpa mengucapakan apa-apa lagi.

Ia hanya terlalu marah pada appanya yang telah merusak segala rencananya. Biasanya ia akan ke rumah Luhan dan kembali ke apartemennya saat Luhan sudah tidur.

.

.

.

Luhan memandang ponselnya bingung. Sehun langsung memutuskan panggilan begitu saja setelah Luhan memberitahu appa dan eommanya sudah pulang

"Apa Sehun marah karena tak bisa bertemu dengaku malam ini?" Luhan bermonolog

"Dia juga kan akan pergi bersama appa dan eommanya" Luhan melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebaiknya ia segera berisap-siap dan memikirkan itu nanti saja

"Lu,jangan lupa pakai baju yang eomma berikan" eomma Luhan muncul memberikan handuk pada Luhan

"Tapi bajunya sangat berlebihan untuk kupakai. Eomma bilang kita hanya akan makan malam bertiga"

"Jarang-jarang kita bisa makan bersama seperti ini, jadi tak apa kan? Ayolah hanya sekali saja Luhan"

"Ya sudah. Eomma tunggu saja diluar sebentar lagi Luhan akan menyusul" pada akhirnya Luhan menuruti perintah eommanya

Luhan bersiap dan segera menyusul eommanya yangternyata sudah menunggu di dalam mobil bersama appanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan hanya terheran-heran dengan kedua orang tuanya karena mereka terus tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ini hanya makan malam appa. Bukankah terlalu berlebihan jika di restoran seperti ini?"

"Ini bukan makan malam biasa Lu, apa eomma belum memberitahumu?"

Luhan melirik eommanya meminta jawaban namun eommanya malah berpura-pura tidak tau

"Eomma"

"Kau akan tau sebentar lagi. Makanya ayo masuk"

"Ah, mereka disana Lu. Bersikaplah yang manis" eomma Luhan menunjuk kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang melambai pada mereka

"Eomma" Luhan baru akan memprotes tingkah eommanya namun gagal saat melihat namja yang bersama yeoja tadi adalah kepala sekolahnya

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Appa Luhan berjabat tangan dengan kepala sekolah Luhan. Dan dimulailah obrolan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Luhan

"Luhan kau bosan ya? Bocah itu kenapa lama sekali sih" yeoja yang sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh eomma Luhan tiba-tiba mengajak Luhan berbicara

"Tidak apa kok ah-"

"Eomma. Panggil aku eomma Luhan. Sebentar lagi kan kau akan menjadi anak eomma juga"

Luhan melirik eommanya, kenapa tiba-tiba ahjumma ini menyuruhnya untuk memanggil eomma. Jangan bilang appa dan eommanya akan menitipkan Luhan pada ahjumma ini karena mereka berdua sering meninggalkan Luhan dirumah

"Ah, eomma dan appamu belum memberitahu tentang perjodohanmu dengan anak kami bukan? Kurasa ini saatnya untuk memberitahu Luhan" kali ini kepala sekolahnya yang berbicara.

Luhan bahkan tidak tau bahwa kepala sekolahnya ini memiliki anak. Kalaupun ada kenapa tidak disekolahkan di sekolah Luhan. Jangan bilang calon untuk Luhan berjarak belasan tahun diatasnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia seumuran denganmu kok. Bahkan kalian sekelas"

Luhan memikirkan namja yang mungkin saja menjadi anak kepala sekolahnya. Jongin? Chanyeol? Eum..Jongdae? Mungkin Suho atau-

"Mianhae. Telah membuat kalian menunggu" Sehun.

.

.

.

"Masih mau menolak lagi Sehun?" Eomma Sehun bertanya disaat semua tengah sibuk menyantap hidangan malam itu

Sehun sendiri hanya diam. Tidak menyangka appanya akan seperti ini saat mengetahui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Jika tau akan seperti ini dari awal ia akan membawa Luhan ke hadapan appanya.

"Aku sangat beruntung melihat mereka berdua sedang bersama di sekolah. Kalau tidak mungkin kita tak akan tau anak kita sudah menjalin hubungan di belakang kita" Appa Sehun tertawa bangga. Sehun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Mungkin kita bisa biarkan mereka berdua setelah ini. Lu, kau pulang bersama Sehun oke? Sehun kau bawa motormu kan?" kali ini appa Luhan yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kaku sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap appanya memelas. Bagaimana appanya bisa begitu saja melepasnya bersama Sehun. yah, walaupun appanya tau Sehun sekarang kekasihnya atau mungkin lebih tepat calon tunangannya tapi seharusnya appanya tidak melepasnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi masalah dengan appamu tentang perjodohan ini?" Luhan membuka percakapan mereka saat kedua orang tua mereka telah pulang

"Ya, tapi aku tak tau jika kau yang dijodohkan denganku. Kalau tau begitu mungkin sejak awal kusuruh appa langsung menikahkan kita"

Luhan memandang Sehun aneh. Mereka bahkan belum lulus dan namja ini sudah memikirkan pernikahan. Mendadak pipi Luhan memerah.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi ucapan barusan sepertinya membuat pipimu berubah warna Lu"

"Ya,mungkin jika tau sejak awal aku tak perlu memberikan ciuman untuk pemuda yang terlihat frustasi siang tadi"

"Mwo? Jadi kau menyesal bagitu?"

Luhan mengangguk imut "Jelas saja. itu first kiss-" "YA! Kenapa kau tertawa Oh Sehun" Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel. Harusnya Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah memberikan first kissnya pada Sehun atau apalah itu. Bukan malah menertawakan dirinya

"Mianhae Lu, kau mau menipuku? Mana mungkin yang tadi siang itu ciuman pertamamu. Eommamu baru saja bercerita dulu di Beijing kau mempunyai kekasih dan dia sering datang ke rumah kalian disana. Mana mungkin kau belum pernah dicium olehnya"

"Kami masih berada di junior high school waktu itu bodoh! Mana mungkin berciuman. Lagipula saat itu aku belum mengerti apa-apa. Eomma saja yang jarang dirumah sehingga mengiraku benar-benar menyukai namja itu"

Sehun mengangguk. Cukup puas dengan jawaban Luhan. Walaupun ia akan tetap mencintai Luhan jika memang bukan Sehun yang mendapat first kiss Luhan

"Jadi" Sehun megubah posisi mereka yang tadinya berhadapan menjadi bersebelahan

"Apa? Ke-kenapa kau berpindah tempat?"

"Mau memberiku ciuman keduamu?"

.

.

.

"Pindahlah kebelakang Oh Sehun"

"Hei, kau masih marah karena semalam? Bahkan kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu dengan sukarela Lu" Sehun memindahkan tas Baekhyun yang semula di taruh Luhan di kursi yang sekarang ia duduki

"Berhentilah membahas itu. Harusnya kau tau tempat tadi malam itu banyak orang dan aku malu Sehun"

"Hei kalian berdua hentikan obrolan konyol itu. Park seonsaengnim akan daatang dan kudengar ada siswa pindahan dari Beijing." Chanyeol mengintrupsi obrolan tentang ciuman Luhan dan Sehun

"Kuharap dia bukan maniak rusa seperti kau Luhan" Kyungsoo berbalik dan mencubit hidung Luhan

"Berdoalah dia tak lebih cantik darimu, jika tidak mungkin Sehun akan berpaling" ucap Jongin ikut berbalik seperti kekasihnya

"Aku sudah menghentikan kebiasaan mengoleksi boneka rusa Soo. Dan Jongin, sebaiknya kau berdoa juga agar murid baru itu lebih putih darimu, jika dia lebih hitam mungkin Kyungsoo akan berpaling padanya"

"Aish, memangnya kau pikir kami tak tau kalau kau masih sering diam-diam membeli boneka-boneka itu tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Ya! Sehun kau kenapa memindahkan tasku? Aku tak bisa melihat karena terhalangimu"

"Harusnya kau senang bisa duduk dengan Chanyeol. Untuk masalah kau tidak bisa melihat nanti, salahkan tinggimu yang dibawah standar"

"Oh Sehun! Kau-"

"Tolong perhatiannya sebentar anak-anak" pertengkaran kecil mereka terpaksa berhenti karena dua orang yang memasuki kelas

"Kalian kedatangan teman baru, dia berasal dari Beijing dan akan bergabung dengan kalian untuk selanjutnya. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Park seonsaengnim tersebut mempersilahkan lelaki dengan wajah blasteran china-kanada untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Tapi kalian bisa memangilku Kris"

"Kupikir, seharusnya Sehun yang berhati-hati agar Luhan tak berpaling darinya Jong" Jongin langsung mengangguk saat mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo

"Hei kalian berdua, aku bisa mendengar perkataan kalian. Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh karena dia berasal dari Beijing seperti Luhan. Iya kan Lu?"

"Eh? Ya. Tentu saja. Berbicara seperti orang idiot Jong"

"Bukan aku kok. Kyungsoo yang mulai tadi" Jongin tidak terima dikatai idiot oleh Luhan

"Jadi kau mengataiku idiot Jongin?" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin

"Ya! Berempat ingin dihukum eoh? Kris kau bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Dan kuharap kalian bisa dengan tenang mengikuti pelajaran" kata Park seonsaengnim tersebut sambil melirik kearah empat murid yang sedang berpura-pura membaca buku pelajaran mereka

.

.

.

"Setelah ini, ketua kelas bisa mengambil hasil ulangan kali lalu" ucap Park seonsaengnim saat bel istirahat berbunyi

"Hah siapa perduli dengan hasil ulangan itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil meregangkan badannya

"Dasar bodoh. Begini saja terus sampai kita lulus nanti, dan kupastikan kau tak akan bersamaku lagi" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol

"Aish, sakit Baekki. Lebih baik kau temani aku ke kantin daripada mengomel tak jelas" Chanyeol bersiap pergi namun Baekhyun lebih memilih di kelas dan melihat nilai mereka bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Pergi bersama kami saja Yeol" Jongin yang baru saja selesai mencatat langsung menarik chanyeol dan tak lupa juga Sehun

"Dasar namja" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tak ikut bersama Sehun?"

"Akan aneh jika Luhan dikelilingi tiga namja idiot seperti mereka Soo"

"Sehun tidak idiot seperti kekasih kalian berdua" Luhan yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara untuk membela Sehun

"Jongin itu keren, Chanyeol yang idiot itu baru benar" Kyungsoo juga membela kekasih hitamnya

"Ya. Jongin juga tak kalah idot dengan Chanyeolku"

Luhan yang mendengar pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya hanya memutar mata malas dan memilih untuk melihat nilai ulangannya.

"Kenapa kertas ulanganku tak ada?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa

"Ada padaku" ucap seorang namja sambil memamerkan kertas ulangan Luhan

"Masih sama seperti dulu. Kau tetap cerdas Xiao Lu" namja itu tersenyum pada Luhan

"Yifan cepat kembalikan kertasku"

"Kurasa kita perlu bicara sebentar"

Luhan melirik kedua sahabatnya yang masih sibuk membela kekasih masing-masing. Sehun juga belum kembali dari kantin.

"Tidak akan lama aku janji"

Dan Luhan pun pergi bersama Yifan ke atap sekolah. Tempatnya dengan Sehun biasa bersama.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan namja bernama Sehun?" ucap Yifan dalam bahasa mandarin mereka

"Kau tak perlu tau Yifan" Luhan juga menjawab dengan bahasa ibunya

"Aku berhak tau. Belum ada kata berpisah diantara kita bukan? Kau pergi begitu saja ke Seoul dan berjanji akan kembali padaku Xiao Lu"

"Aku tak ingat pernah berkata seperti itu" Luhan berusaha menghidari tatapan Yifan

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau masih mengingatnya"

"Kurasa kita lupakan saja Yifan. Aku sudah bersama Sehun, dan kau datang pada saat yang kurang tepat sepertinya"

"Kau bahkan masih memanggilku Yifan. Bukan Kris. Kau jelas masih menyukaiku bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kalian masih nunggu fanfic ini kan? Mianhae author lama banget updatenya. Lagi persiapan buat ujian kenaikan kelas.

Sekarang udah selesai ujiannya, semoga nilai author gak ancur seancur fanfic ini. ehehehe

Sekarang author udah libur,semoga aja bisa update cepet.

Makasi banyak yang udah comment,fav/follow cerita ini. author bukanlah apa-apa tanpa comment,fav/follow kalian.

Udah segitu aja dulu. Batre laptop udah sekarat dan listrik di tempat author lagi ilang/? Jadi sekian cuap-cuap author untuk kalian.

.

.

.

Minat review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan. **

**Other : Baekhyun,Kyungsoo(D.O),Chanyeol,Jongin**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

"**That boy****"**

.

.

.

Luhan bedecak marah, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Yifan. Ia harus menunggu di lapangan olahraga hanya untuk mendapatkan kertas ulangannya saja. sebenarnya, kertas itu tidak penting untuk Luhan. Ia sudah tahu nilainya dan dia mendapat nilai sempurna, tidak ada yang perlu diperiksa atau di koreksi ulang. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Yifan. Yah, beberapa hal penting menyangkut isi hatinya.

"Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama"

"Seharusnya kau menyalahkan kekasihmu dan teman-temannya itu Lu, mereka menahanku hanya untuk berkenalan"

Luhan panik, bagaimana jika Sehun tau kalau Yifan adalah mantan kekasihnya? Bagaimana kalau Sehun tau mereka sedang berdua di lapangan olahraga saat ini?

"Apa kau memberitahu mereka kalau kau akan kesini?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut

"Tenang saja, Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah pulang dengan kekasih mereka. Tapi Sehun jelas masih menunggumu"

"Baiklah,karena Sehun sedang menunggu jadi aku akan langsung pada intinya. Jangan mengangguku lagi, tolong jangan membicarakan hubungan kita dulu pada Sehun dan yang lainnya." Ucap Luhan dengan bahasa mandarin. Ia takut jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua

"Kenapa? Kau takut Sehun akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Asal kau tau Yifan, orangtuaku dan Sehun sudah merestui hubungan kami. Jadi, aku hanya tidak mau bertengkar dengan Sehun hanya karena masalah yang kau sebabkan"

"Tapi kita belum benar-benar berakhir. Kau tau sendiri kan?"

"Maaf kalau sudah mengecewakanmu. Tapi sekarang aku mencintai Sehun"

Luhan memilih pergi daripada melihat wajah kecewa milik Yifan. Ia takut hatinya tak bisa memilih antara Sehun atau Yifan. Jujur saja, Yifan kan cinta pertama Luhan, jadi jelas ia masih menyimpan sedikit perasaan pada namja itu. Walaupun perasaannya pada Sehun lebih besar.

.

.

.

"Kyung, apa Sehun sudah datang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tapi tadi pergi lagi bersama Jongin. Kenapa kalian tidak datang bersama? Biasanya Sehun akan menjemputmu"

"Itu- aih entahlah. Sehun menjadi aneh dari kemarin. Mana Chanyeol?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Jongin kan hanya meminjam Sehun sebentar, mereka pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi" ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk bersama kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama mereka? Biasanya kalian bertiga selalu bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Entah. Tadi Jongin langsung menarik Sehun dan mengabaikanku. Lagipula, aku ingin bersama Baekkie terus pagi ini"

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian" Luhan memilih tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang bermesraan bersama Baekhyun. Jujur saja, dia jadi merindukan Sehun sekarang. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin.

Luhan juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat khawatir karena Sehun tidak menjemputnya pagi ini. Padahal menurut Luhan biasa saja, namun hatinya tidak tenang.

"Sedang menungguku?"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Dan menyingkirlah dari tempat Sehun"

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kekasih kelewat putihmu itu tidak datang hari ini" ujar Kris sambil berusaha merangkul Luhan

"Jangan menyentuhku se –"

"Kris, aku ingin duduk bersama Luhan. Bisa kau pindah ke tempatmu kemarin? Atau kau bisa duduk bersama Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun mengintrupsi ucapan Luhan.

Kris yang di beri tatapan memohon Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menyingkir dari tempat duduk Luhan bersama Sehun

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Lu"

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Baekkie" ujar Luhan memeluk Baekhyun

"Seharusnya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia itu yang pernah kau ceritakan bukan? Kekasihmu di Beijing dulu"

Luhan mengangguk "Darimana kau tau?"

"Yah, ciri-cirinya sama seperti di ceritamu. Tapi, apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?"

Luhan menggeleng "Tenang saja, aku punya Sehun sekarang"

"Tapi kemarin kami melihatmu dengannya di lapangan saat ingin pulang" tanya Baekhyun curiga

"Kami? Siapa saja yang melihat?" tanya Luhan panik

"Hei, tidak perlu panik begitu kalau memang kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku jadi berpikir kau selingkuh dari Sehun"

"Ani. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau tau kan, Sehun itu sedikit sensitif. Kalau dia tau Yifan pernah jadi kekasihku dan melihatku bersamanya mungkin dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Yah, benar juga. Tapi tenang saja, hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang melihat. Kemarin Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang bermesraan jadi mereka tidak mungkin memperdulikan hal lain selain mereka berdua"

Luhan menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya. Kalau Chanyeol, Luhan yakin walaupun anak itu suka sekali berbicara, ia tidak akan memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak ada bukti pasti. Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang akan melapor segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya pada Sehun.

Luhan memaklumi saja, Sehun dan Jongin sudah bersahabat sejak kecil jadi jelas Jongin pasti tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari Sehun. Ia sudah cukup tau bagaimana sifat kedua sahabat Sehun itu semenjak menjadi kekasih Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia juga tau kalau Kris itu –"

"Jangan beritahu dia. Aku belum pernah menceritakan Yifan pada Kyungsoo. Lagipula Kyungsoo itu terlalu polos, bisa saja ia tidak sengaja membertitahu pada Jongin"

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang bermain game di ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Mereka sahabat, tapi Luhan tidak bisa memberitahu Kyungsoo begitu saja. Anak itu sangat jujur pada Jongin, ia takut Jongin curiga dan memberitahu Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi kau juga harus mengontrol sikapmu pada Kris agar Sehun tidak curiga. Jangan terlalu sering membentak atau bersikap seakan kau membencinya, Sehun bisa saja curiga"

"YA! Kalian berdua darimana saja?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo saat anak itu berteriak pada dua orang yang baru saja datang.

"Tenanglah Kyung, aku tidak menculik Jongin"

"Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan kalian kemana saja" tuntut Kyungsoo pada Sehun

"Hei, Kyung. Tenang saja aku –"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu hitam" ujar Kyungsoo ketus

Luhan hanya diam menatap Sehun, entah kenapa dia takut berbicara dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Seperti ada rasa bersalah karena bertemu Yifan diam-diam kemarin.

"Lu, kau tidak marah kan? Aku hanya meminjam Sehun sebentar"

"Ah, tidak. Tenang saja Jongin"

"Luhan kan tidak seperti kekasihmu Jong" ujar Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Jongin " Lebih baik cepat kau ajak dia pergi sebelum dia menyerangku dengan berbagai pertanyaan"

"Baiklah. Ayo Kyungie. Kita ke kantin. Nanti kujelaskan disana" Jongin langsung menyeret Kyungsoo sebelum yeoja itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai bertanya

"Baiklah, karena Sehun sudah datang aku akan kembali pada Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya menonton interaksi kedua couple itu.

"Apa kau menungguku?"

Luhan mengangguk "Kupikir kau tidak datang hari ini"

Sehun mengacak surai Luhan sambil tersenyum "Pinjam buku tugasmu. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas matematika"

"Sudah kubilang kan kerjakan dari jauh hari. Kau ini benar-benar"omel Luhan sambil mengeluarkan buku tugasnya

Sialnya, saat Sehun baru akan menyalin jawaban guru matematika mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Sehun harus berakhir di luar kelas kali ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Mungkin kau harus –"

"Hei, kalian berdua ini kenapa menghilang terus? Kami mencari kalian dari tadi" Kyungsoo datang bersama Luhan dan Chanbaek.

"Kenapa saat kami datang, kalian berdua malah diam?"

"Tidak. Tidak, kami berdua hanya terkejut saja" Jongin menggaruk kepalanya "Iya kan Sehun?" lalu menyikut perut Sehun

"Hmm"

"Sehun,ayo bicara sebentar"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya kebingungan.

"Luhan kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian

"Entahlah Sehun, tapi kurasa kau bersikap aneh pada Luhan hari ini. Mungkin Luhan hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu" kata Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya diam saja. Takut keceplosan berbicara tentang Luhan dan Yifan.

"Lebih baik kau cepat ikuti dia, sebelum hubungan kalian berakhir" ucap Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun tau Jongin hanya bercanda. Luhan juga tidak mungkin mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya karena sikap Sehun seperti kata Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja hati Sehun jadi tidak tenang. Sehun segera berlari mengikuti Luhan yang telah berada beberapa meter di tidak berani menyusul Luhan dan berjalan berdampingan, jadinya ia hanya mengikuti kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun saat mereka sampai di atap. Tempat mereka bertemu dulu.

"Itu, bukannya kau yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Sehun kebingungan

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Udah ah. Segitu aja, ide author mentok sampai situ. Udah kepikiran sih akhirnya gimana. Cuman masih ragu aja untuk nulis setelah beberapa bulan gak lanjutin ff ini.

Makasih banyak bagi yang setia nunggu ff absurd ini.

Minat RnR?


End file.
